CAKE
by The Flame in All of Us
Summary: We all know Halt is sneaky and is a legendary ranger right? Well could he hide food from Will? read to find out! I know the summary sux but this is my first fanfic.Chapter 4 is up!
1. hunger

Redbat: hi I'm obviously redbat and this is my first fanfic, so don't sue me of all my candy cause I only have 3 .

**Will: you better not make me look stupid!**

**Halt: you look dumb not stupid, Will! **

**Will starts to chase Halt.**

**Redbat: um…I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or sadly not the cake. **** Enjoy! Please R and R! Will stop chasing Halt and Halt stop screaming like a girly git! Oh yeah warning the characters in this chapt. don't act like they do in the books! Also lots of randomness…don't read if you don't like.**

"I'm hungry!" whined Will.

"Then go buy some food," replied Halt.

"No!"

"Why" asked Halt

"Cause I think I'm too hungry to go," cried Will

"Apprentice Rangers don't think"

"Then I know I'm too hungry to go," replied Will

"Lazy butt!"

"I'm not a lazy butt" Will was so hungry he was emotionally crying.

"OK that is it!" Halt was furious, that his face was red and unlike his normal self. He kicked Will out of his house. Literally, you don't want to mess with Halt for now on. Then he yelled, "Don't come back until you man up and buy enough food to at least last a week!"

After Will reluctantly left, Halt snuck into his room. He pulled out his chocolate cake from under the bed. Halt snickered, "Will would never look under his bed." With a grin, he happily started eating his delicious cake.

Redbat: how was your cake, Halt? Halt: does delicious mean nothing to you?

**Redbat: ok…**

**Will: hi what are you guys talking about?**

**Redbat and Halt: NOTHING!**

**Will: k…**

**Redbat: Sorry this chapter is so short. I suck at beginnings. Any advice? Please review. If you guys want me to continue I will if not…I don't know. Make sure you include that in your reviews. Bye!**


	2. Halts Hyperness

Redbat: thank you TempestStormBFFofMax, Spritesinthehouse, and Count Army Leader for reviewing. I hope u guys enjoy this chapter!

**Will: are you going to make me look stupid again?**

**Redbat: not this time…**

**Will: by the way, where's Halt?**

**Redbat: you'll see…I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or the Wizard Swears. Beware more randomness and more of strange actions caused by the characters. Enjoy!**

It was dusk when Will finally returned. Apparently, Halt was still really hyper form eating almost half of the delicious chocolate cake, when Will arrived.

Will was concerned when he saw his mentor jumping up and down saying random things. He suspects that Halt is hyper. Strange why would Halt be hyper, he thought.

"Um…Halt are you ok?" asked Will nervously.

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be ok, I'm ok see, see I'm ok, OK?" replied Halt

"…Ok"

"Ok, ok" Halt said repeatedly, while jumping up and down like a happy little kid on his birthday.

Will walked to over to Halt cautiously." Halt can you please stop acting like a little kid, cause you're freaking me out." Will said nervously.

After Will said that, Halt had an enormous breakdown. Halt pointed his index finger at Will accusingly, while saying," You're a big fat Meany, why do you have to be so mean to me! How would you like it if I were mean to you? You…you…blast ended skank!" Will gasped.

"Halt I'm gonna take you to the doctor, ok?" Will asked while hesitantly walked toward Halt.

"I don't like the doctor! Get away from me you, Flabby Wanded Dementor Buggerer!" After Halt had answered Will's question, he ran to his room screaming like a girly git and locked the door behind himself.

Will stared wide-eyed at where his mentor had been standing. He gave up with a sigh, deciding not to take Halt to the doctor. Will climbed into his bed. Right at that moment, Will noticed the air around him smelled suspiciously of chocolate cake…

Redbat: well that's the end of chapter 2. Wow 2 chapters in 1 day.

**Will: yay you didn't make me look stupid!**

**Redbat: yeah, yeah don't get your hopes up**

**Will: …**

**Redbat: Please review. I'll get the next chapter hopefully on Saturday.**


	3. caught

**Redbat: Thank you Count Army Leader, Curfewdawn, TempestStormBFFofMax, Gwenivere O'Malley, and Unsharpened for reviewing chapter 2.**

**Halt: Will you better not take me to the doctor or I'll shoot you.**

**Cocks bow and aims at Will's forehead.**

**Will: Ok! I won't take you to the doctor.**

**Halt lowers bow.**

**Redbat: Ok…I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, Wizard Swears, or Halt's Beard. Please R and R. Enjoy!**

During that night, Halt became insane. He was talking to himself, thinking of horrible plans (which he thought were brilliant) on how to get his delicious cake from under Will's bed. But what he didn't know was that his 'brilliant' plans always had a problem.

Will woke up at dawn. He yawned, and then went into the restroom to get ready for the day.

While Will was away, Halt crept into his room. He went on with his plan.

Before his plan was completed, Will barged in.

Halt was only halfway under the bed when the door opened. He quickly put the cake container under his gray beard.

"Um… what are you doing under my bed?" asked Will.

At the sound of Will's voice Halt banged his head.

"Ouch! I mean… um… checking for rats!" Halt said as casually as he could.

Halt stood up, now completely out from under the bed.

"Um…don't get offended but, why is your beard bigger than normal?" asked Will.

"Beards grow, you know," replied Halt.

"Ok…"

"Well, pip pip Doodey doo!"

Halt started to leave but then, the cake container fell form behind his beard!

Will pointed at the cake container, then asked rudely, "What is that?"

"NOTHING," yelled Halt.

"Is, is that cake?" Will asked with wide eyes.

Right at that moment Halt yelled,"Voldemort's Nipple!" Then took the cake, and ran for his life.

Will was shaking with fury, that it looked like he was going to explode in three seconds…

**Halt: lol you're such a hot head Will!**

**Will: no I'm not! You know that chocolate cake is my favorite! And you didn't share.**

**Halt: well chocolate cake is my favorite too! And whenever I do share it with you, you hog the whole thing!**

**Will: grr…**

**Redbat: …Ok…I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please review! Include what you think is going to happen in the next and last chapter.**

**Will: isn't that one about the imaginary**

**Redbat: SHUT UP Will you're not supposed to tell them! Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Merry Xmas!**


	4. weirdness

**Redbat: Hi! I finally updated, isn't awesome?**

**Will: yeah, yeah what eves**

**Halt: what's up with you?**

**Will: nothing**

**Redbat: k… I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, the super, super glue, or the Elder Swear. This is the last chapter of the story and the longest. So beware weirdness will occur-**

**Halt: well no duh! This chapter is called Weirdness.**

Redbat: yeah, I know that. Back to want I was saying, the characters will act well, weird. I think that's it. Please R and R. Enjoy!

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…BOOM! Will had exploded into millions and millions of tiny pieces.

An Hour Later…

* * *

Thanks to Will's handy dandy super, super glue, he managed to glue himself together. Which was very difficult, considering millions and millions of tiny Will.

Will was thinking of a plan to get Halt. He was thinking so hard, that steam came out of his head. Then an idea popped into his steaming head. Will picked up an imaginary phone from nowhere and called the operator.

"Thank you for calling, your call is very impor-," said the interrupted operating lady.

"Blah, blah. BLAH. Just SHUT UP! I just need to call Gilan," Will interrupt.

* * *

"What?" asked Gilan.

"I need you to capture Halt for me," replied Will.

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause he has chocolate cake" Will reply simply.

"Did, did you just say Chocolate Cake?"

"Yep"

"So, what's it in for me?"

"I'll split the remaining cake with you"

Gilan can be heard at the end of the imaginary line jumping up and down screaming," Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Cake! I'm going to have some chocolate cake!"

"DEAL," said Gilan cheerfully to Will.

"OK, just bring Halt here." Will hung up. Then put the imaginary phone on the couch.

An Hour Later

* * *

Gilan barged into Halt's Cottage while yelling at the top of his lungs, "I got him, I got Halt!"

"Finally! What took you so long," yelled Will.

"Well, it looks to me Halt ran all the way to Celtica. That's where I found him, by the way." Gilan said while looking at the pool of sweat, surrounding Halt and himself.

Apparently, Halt was still hugging onto his cake. Will and Gilan struggled to get the cake from him. At the end they succeeded. While Halt cried, "Give it back, my mommy made it!!!"

Gilan and Will celebrated by eating the rest of the cake.

"Aww, did your mommy make it with love? Cause it does is the best cake ever!" cooed Gilan. Will laughed.

"Stop making fun of me!" yelled Halt. Gilan and Will are now seen rolling on the floor laughing, unable to hold down their laughter.

"THAT'S IT! Stop making fun of me or else… I'll make fun of you're mothers!" yelled the enraged Halt.

"Go ahead, see if we care." Replied Gilan and Will.

Authors Note: Sorry for interrupting in the middle of the chapter, but in the following sentence, its quite…um…bad. So I used* to represent beeps.

"Your mother is a**in**Laura Mimsom****adminvenium*****in Daniel Radcliff*****with a bucket of***in a castle far away where no one can hear you*****soup****in a bucket of**Mickey Mouse****and a stick of dynamite****magical***********alakazam!!" yelled the now panting and sweatier than ever, Halt.

Gilan and Will were dumbstruck. They felt guilty so they apologized to Halt.

"You should be sorry. Now pay up!" Halt ordered.

"What," asked the stupid looking Will.

"Why?" demanded Gilan?

"Cause, I paid for that cake. Why else?" replied Halt?

"You paid your mom for cake?" asked the dumb looking Will?

"Of course not! I simply went to the chef, Chubb for the cake."

"Ok, so how much was the cake?" asked Gilan, while pulling out his wallet.

"One hundred," replied Halt.

Both Will's and Gilan's mouth dropped, and formed a complete O.

"One hundred? A cake costs one hundred dollars?" asked Gilan in disbelief.

"Chubb added a special ingredient that costs over eighty dollars." Halt answered.

"But, but I only have thirty!" cried Gilan.

"Well then, you and Will will have to suffer." An evil grin crept up Halt's face.

Gilan dropped his wallet, took Will, and they ran for their lives. The chase was on…

Redbat: well, that was a long chapter. But not the best, well in my opinion.

**Will: yeah I agree!**

**Gilan: …yeah**

**Halt: oh! Just shut up!**

**Redbat: k…Well I might, MIGHT make a sequel to this possibly called The Chase. Only if I get more reviews and ideas though, cause right now I'm clueless. Did you guys enjoy? Please review! YAY I'm done with this story!**

**Gilan: good for you**


	5. Sneek Peek

**Drakon Slayer: this is officially the last LAST chapter of this awesomely-awesome story I am sorry I have dissapointed you guys. BUT you've dissapointed me too! I only got like, 24 reviews for this awesomely-awesome story! Review! Or I might not make the sequal! I need at least 30 reviews from different peoples, so like 800 reviews from 1 person isn't going to cut it. I don't own anyone in this chapter.**

**Halt: ooooooh! She's getting serious...**

**Drakon Slayer: yes, yes I am.**

**Will: *cowers* DON'T HURT ME!!**

**Drakon Slayer: grrrrrrrr**

"That's it!" Halt yelled to no one in particular.

"I'm going to get them this time," he growled. Halt has lost all control of his emotions so good thing there was no one in the vicinity or they'd be dead in a flash. As you could probably tell he's going wakooo and is talking (yelling/growling) to himself. "It's time," he said to himself. His other self totally dissagreed. "No, it's not"

"Yes, it is"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!!"

"Yes!!!"

"NO!!!"

"YES!!! Times the last number, Jacky Chans, Jet Lee, Bruce Lee, and all ninjas"

"Ok, you-I win." Halt said confusingly. "I agree, it's time to set the trap..."


	6. Congrats!

**YAY! We've reached our goal! WAHOOOOOO!! Thankies to Alyss Mainwaring for being the 30th person to review! Here's your prize! *hands over all of my candies n other goodies* WOOHOO! Thankies to all of you awesomely awesome peoples who've reviewed! *hands out each person who've reviewed a piece of candy* *FIREWORKS!* Congrats to all of you winners! Quick fact I've changed my mind 'bout the name of the sequel it's gonna be called...WELL I'M NOT TELLIN'! Eh sorry...you'll know the title once you've read it!**


End file.
